1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic systems having an electronic display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of electronic systems having multiple display modes for displaying visual data in multiple display orientations on the electronic display device.
2. Related Art
Computers and other electronic systems or devices (e.g., personal digital assistants) have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers along with other electronic devices are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system or other type of electronic system or device is dramatically enhanced by coupling these stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers or other types of electronic devices which are coupled to the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
The functionality of an electronic system (e.g., a palmtop computer system, a desktop computer system, a cellular phone, a pager, etc.) is enhanced by including an electronic display device. On occasion, the electronic system includes one or more communication ports for exchanging or sharing data with other electronic systems or with a network. For example, an infrared (IR) communication port, a radio communication port, or other type of communication port can be incorporated into the electronic system. A communication port is positioned in the electronic system according to a variety of factors, such as space requirements, industry standards, and convenience to a user.
A personal digital assistant (commonly referred to as a PDA) is a palmtop computer system. It is appreciated that the personal digital assistant is a portable hand-held device that is used as an electronic organizer which has the capability to store a wide range of information that includes daily appointments, numerous telephone numbers of business and personal acquaintances, and various other information. Moreover, the personal digital assistant can also access information from the Internet, as mentioned above. In particular, the personal digital assistant can browse Web pages located on the Internet. Typically, the personal digital assistant includes an electronic display device having a display area (e.g., a screen) that is smaller in size relative to a display area associated with a standard-sized electronic display device (e.g., 15 inch monitor, 17 inch monitor, etc.) which is part of a desktop computer system or a laptop computer system.
Typically, the personal digital assistant includes a communication port (e.g., an IR communication port, a radio communication port, a serial communication port for coupling to a communication cable, etc.). For example, a IR communication port is positioned along the top edge of the personal digital assistant so that a user can conveniently view and read the electronic display device and at the same time communicate with another electronic system located across from the user while the user holds the personal digital assistant.
FIG. 1 illustrates use of electronic systems 2a, 2b, and 2c to communicate via their respective communication ports. A first user 1a operates a first electronic system 2a. A second user 1b operates a second electronic system 2b. A third user 3a operates a third electronic system 3b. The second user 1b is located across from the first user 1a. The third user 1c is located adjacent to the first user 1a. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic systems 2a, 2b, and 2b include a respective communication port 4a, 4b, and 4c and a respective electronic display device (first, second, and third electronic display devices 3a, 3b, and 3c). The communication port can be an infrared communication port, a radio communication port, a serial communication port for coupling to a communication cable or any other type of communication port. Generally, the communication port of one electronic system must be within a line of sight of the communication port another electronic system in order to establish a communication link between the electronic systems.
The first user 1a uses the first electronic system 2a to communicate with the second electronic system 2b via communication ports 4a and 4b. During the communication session, the line of sight 6a of the first user 1a is aligned with a reference display orientation 5a of the first electronic display device 2a. In addition, the line of sight 6b of the second user 1b is aligned with a reference display orientation 5b of the second electronic display device 2b. Similarly, the second user 1b and the third user 1c can communicate via communication ports 4b and 4c while maintaining an alignment between their respective line of sight 6b and 6c and their respective reference display orientation 5b and 5c. 
Unfortunately, the first user 1a and the third user 1c cannot communicate via ports 4a and 4c and still maintain an alignment between their respective line of sight 6a and 6c and their respective reference display orientation 5a and 5c. Thus, the first user 1a and the third user 1c cannot conveniently view and read their respective, electronic display devices 3a and 3c. Moreover, the first user 1a and the third user 1c cannot conveniently exchange data or play interactive games via their respective communication ports 4a and 4c while the first user 1a and the second user 1c are located adjacent to each other, such as when they are sitting side-by-side on a bench or on a couch.
One solution to maintaining alignment between line of sight and reference display orientation requires the location of communication ports at multiple locations on the electronic system, as illustrated by arrows 7a and 7c and arrows 8a and 8c. This solution is expensive. Moreover, the electronic system may not have sufficient space to support multiple communication ports.